Fighting for Redemption
by JeLLy.N.Co
Summary: Lucas has lost everything and sees no point in fighting for his life. What happen when Skye thinks otherwise and convinces the Commander to find him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all :) This is my first attempt at a Terra Nova fanfic, and my first attempt of something new in a while... I decided on the title on a whim, and it took all of five seconds to come up with and type onto the top page. It does however, give a bit of an idea as to where I'd like this story to go. I may or may not change the title in the future.

I have quite a few ideas for this pairing though my thoughts are just a big mess and it may take a while. But if you are willing to stick with this, stick with me, I may surprise us all.

So without further ado...

**Fighting for Redemption**

The hustle and bustle of a colony rebuilding its home reverberates through the surrounding forest. Men take away heavy debris. Women aid the fallen and injured. Children of all ages sweep the ground. All do their part to erase the horror that was the almost end of Terra Nova as they knew it.

* * *

><p>Far – but not too far – from all the activity resides the catalyst of such destruction. Fallen leaves brush the side of his neck and exposed skin where he lays on his back. It is the only sensation he feels after being shot in the chest.<p>

Not that he minds. Otherwise he would feel that deep defeat and rage at once again having lost to his father.

He really has no reason to live any more. He has no plan B. _This_ was supposed to be his end game. And it _wasn't_ supposed to end with him dying and alone.

He has lost _everything_. His life's work destroyed by the one person he was going to use it against... betrayed by his _dear sister._ Granted, they barely knew each other, so of course her loyalty would lie with his father.

And so, as Lucas Taylor lies on the forest floor, surroundings fading into black, his final thoughts are that of wavy brown hair. Of sparkling blue eyes and a damn good shot.

_Bucket._

* * *

><p>Skye Alexandria Tate lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The past four hours were nothing but a blur of helping the colony clean up the mess left by the Phoenix Group. That and recurring flashes of her final encounter with Lucas Taylor; shooting Lucas in the chest, Lucas lunging for his father, Lucas falling to the dirt floor...<p>

Looking to the place Lucas had fallen and finding him gone...

Where could he be?

He was badly injured. Skye was a good enough shot to know she had caused some serious damage. Alone in the forest, who knew how long he would survive. She had to know where he was – for the good of the colony _of course. _He posed a threat to their survival. He was a resourceful guy. If he somehow survived and recovered from the wounds she had dealt him, he would come back with a vengeance.

Finding her resolve, Skye sets her mind on asking Commander Taylor if they can set up a search party. She knows it's a long shot, but she has to try. So immediately preparing her "He's a threat to us so we have to find him and lock him up" speech, she heads for the Commander's hut. However, before she has even lifted herself from her bed, she knows – somewhere deep inside her – that there is something else compelling her to take action.

* * *

><p>So how was it? :) I was trying to portray finality in Lucas' tone and confusedunsure determination in Skye's. Overall I was hoping for an expect the worst, hope for the "best" vibe, hopefully, you got that too?

For the next chapter I was thinking of writing it in Commander Taylor's POV. I'm not quite sure how I'd do that but suggestions would be good. Continue with the Lucas/Skye POVs or go with the flow?

Well, I hope this has intrigued you. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

FRICK!

I am so tired! BUT, I said I'd get the next chapter up and so I'm doing it before I get too lazy to even work on it any more :P

I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers;

AlexisSalvator17

Terranovafan

Miss Ekaterina

tellmamatobuggeroff

misty103

Jeffrey Gaga

and Snipps

Your reviews mean a LOT to me :) This chapter's quite a bit longer than the first (1000+ more?) and I'm pretty impressed at myself :P Tellmamatobuggeroff, I did it! :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Terra Nova OR the fabulous chemistry that is Lucas/Skye. I do however, own my brains with which I squeezed into producing this fanfic.

Anyways, I worked _really _hard on this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Commander Taylor gazes at Skye sceptically. He sits calmly at his desk while she stands before him on the other side.<em>

"_You want me to set up a search party for my rogue son. The one who almost single-handedly caused the ruin of everything we've built here"._

_It is a question though it sounds like a statement._

"_Yes – for the good of the colony". She replies earnestly._

"_Think about it; if he somehow survives, he'll definitely come up with some way to get back at us" She hesitates, purses her lips._

"_Get back at you"._

_Skye takes in a calming breath, chooses her words carefully._

"_But if we look for him and find him alive, he can be locked up and you'll know that the colony is safe... If we find him dead", her throat constricts at this._

_She swallows it down and continues._

"_Then we know for sure he can't hurt us"._

_The commander continues to stare at her intently, as if waiting for her to say more._

"_Either way we won't know unless we look"._

_Commander Taylor looks thoughtful for a while, calculating and weighing up the pros and cons._

"_Commander he's your son". Skye's blurts. Her breath catches in her throat, not realising what she has said until the words have left her mouth._

_Suddenly, the Commander looks up at her and it feels like a pause in time. His expression is completely blank. He then stands and heads for the exit, as if dismissing the entire conversation. Skye feels instantly terrible but does not know what to say._

_Commander Taylor stops at the doorway, looks up at the sky._

"_It's getting late. We better leave now if we don't wanna be searching in the dark"._

_Skye is shocked, all thoughts of apology escaping her. She thinks her words have gotten her into a little too much trouble anyway. So instead, she silently follows the commander to help set up the search party._

"COMMANDER!"

A voice hollers, pulling Skye from her reverie.

"I think I see something!"

The voice comes from somewhere ahead and slightly to Skye's right. Without thinking, the dazed girl is the first to stumble through the forest as quick as she can. Taking no heed to the thick greenery she needs to push through to get to the voice she continues on until she reaches its source. What she sees causes both relief and terror to skitter up her spine. Fear and curiosity draw her towards the too-still form and she cannot quite believe what she sees. She does not know how, but a good three hours into their search, they have found _him._

Cautiously, Skye extends a shaking hand to feel for a pulse, her only thought and hope is that he is still alive. She fears what she will discover. Feeling this way due to finding him or the state he is in, she does not know.

This man had threatened the entirety of Terra Nova's existence. Standing before him, despite his unconsciousness, is a truly terrifying position to be in.

Surprisingly, his whole body is intact, two arms, two legs. No injuries save for an array of cuts and bruises, presumably acquired during his hasty escape from the Commander and Skye. And of course the two bullet holes in his chest, courtesy of Skye herself. As she continues to move forward, she absentmindedly looks to the two blossoming red patches on his shirt; screaming, for lack of a better phrase, _bloody murder_ at her.

But Skye _has_ to know.

"Skye"

For a second time that night, said girl is pulled from her trance. She freezes and turns to see the Commander gazing down at her, poker face in place, though a warning in his eyes.

"The medics will take it from here"

Nodding her head slightly and taking a shuddering intake of breath, Skye stands and moves away, allowing the medics to attend to the unconscious man before her.

* * *

><p>The search party returns to Terra Nova, returns <em>home<em>; a group of tired soldiers, one commander, one unconscious man, and one teenage girl who is, once again, lost in a silent daze.

She is set on autopilot, getting out of the Rover without so much as a glance to see how far she is from the ground. One miscalculated step and she almost falls to the ground. At the last second, someone is by her side, saving her from an embarrassing tumble. She looks up to her saviour and comes face to face with a worried Commander Taylor.

"Skye, you should go home and get some rest"

This barely registers with said girl though she heads in the direction of home anyway. Once there she stands in the centre of the living room. Receiving no comfort from its usually homey walls, she heads straight to the bathroom, ignoring the greetings of her housemates. Still on autopilot, she undresses and takes a shower, the water – turned to the hottest temperature – washing away the day's work. It does nothing, however, to clear the haze in her mind. Once done she gets out, towel wrapped tight around her form. Walking up to the mirror, she wipes away the accumulated mist... And for the first time after the Phoenix Group's departure, comes face to face with her reflection. What she sees she does not recognise. Deep dark shadows beneath hollow, empty eyes. No light, no laughter. Before her is a girl devoid of life.

However, her mind is numb, unable to draw up the strength to question why.

She gets dressed though does not go to bed. Her feet take her to the front door. Through the streets of Terra Nova she goes, dodging piles of debris and questioning civilians. Walks straight into the infirmary, past the door labelled "Deborah Tate". Continues walking until she comes to the room she's been looking for. Peers into it for a moment then turns away. Picks up a chair from outside and enters the room. Puts the chair down facing the unconscious occupant of the room. Sits down and stares at the lifeless form that is Lucas Taylor.

Three days straight Skye sits in his room. Some hours she hopes he will wake, some hours she hopes not. Some hours she sleeps, some hours she does not. Some hours she wonders why she's even here in the first place. However, every hour she is here – awake – she stares at the still, blank expression that is Lucas Taylor's sleeping face.

* * *

><p>Critical but stable, they say. Alive but comatose.<p>

Why does this affect her so much?

It is NOT that she feels a connection with him; she knows that for _sure_...

Alright, maybe she might feel something _akin_ to affection. He definitely made her feel special, what with his (mostly) sweet words and actions toward her. She is sure there is _some_ good in him. There's good in everyone, right?

But he was also so brutal. So much hate and anger in him. She does _not, _Skye tells herself, have feelings for this man, sweet words or not. And besides, she reasons, she hasn't known him long enough to feel _that._

What then could it be?

Skye proceeds to go through each encounter with the silent man before her in her mind.

Their first; he threatened to toss her mother over the side of a tree house... _Not_ something that would compel her to sit by his bed side.

Their second; he expressed gratitude in her helping to complete his life's work... Truth be told, his tenderness, his _affection_, only made her feel (a little) uncomfortable.

On top of the Commander's hut, again, his actions only made her squirm.

At Boylan's bar; he was sweet, _so _sweet. And for a second – just a second – Skye's heart skipped a beat. But then the uneasiness set in again. And it only intensified when Josh provoked him and Lucas started beating him to a bloody pulp. How could someone go from sweet and gentle to brutal and destructive in the span of ten seconds?

When she fooled him, betrayed him once again; she felt triumphant in playing a part in undermining his plan.

... Their final encounter before he was found unconscious; She had shot him, square in the chest... Twice. At the time, Skye had just acted on impulse, instinct. In that moment she had not given the action a second thought. Come to think of it, too much had happened from then to now for her to _really_ think about what she had done.

She had shot someone. Not a paper silhouette, not a flying target in a shooting range. Skye had shot a living, breathing human being.

And in that moment, like a clearing fog, Skye understood why she had been sitting here for so long.

Guilt – subconscious but there – had been eating at her since the moment she shot the silent (but dangerous) man in front of her. No matter that he tried to destroy the colony, no matter that he threatened to off her sick mother.

Skye Tate had almost taken a life...

Her conscience is torn between the right and wrong of her action. In shooting him, she derailed his master plan. She had stopped so much more destruction from befalling the citizens of Terra Nova. If she _hadn't _shot him, he could have gone on to attempt, and most likely succeed, in stripping Terra Nova of all it's worth. If he had succeeded, so many more lives would have been lost.

Ultimately, Skye had done the right thing. There had been no other way.

With that final thought, Skye stands from her slouch in the uncomfortable hospital chair. It is not her fault if Lucas dies not because he escaped in the first place.

She walks to Lucas' side and gives his face one last hard look.

It is _not_ her fault she shot him if he was going to be the cause of so much more death.

Skye turns on her heel and heads for the door.

She chose the lesser of two evils.

Skye exits the room, leaving what she had done behind – as well as the man it affected – without a second look _or_ thought.

* * *

><p>Whew! So how was it?<p>

I felt like this chapter didn't describe the scenes in as much detail as they needed but that's kind of what I was going for; Skye being all out of it and stuff. I was trying to write it in the way she felt, robotic and such, so it would be like you were experiencing what she was... Did I succeed?

If not, or you'd like a different way of knowing the character's emotions, seriously, feel free to let me know and I will do what I can. You don't get if you don't ask :)

Now, I _know _that Skye seems a little cold, but can you blame her? She shot this man who is completely enamoured with her and she STILL doesn't know if he'll wake up/survive. She's just trying to make herself feel better. _I_ don't blame her for trying to get rid of her guilt. PLUS Lucas is a bit psychotic. But don't worry! Don't wanna give too much away but Skye will change him. Eventually ;)

If you're worried Skye will completely avoid anything to do with Lucas from this point on you have reason to be... But don't fret! It's still early days and there will be LOTS of Lucas/Skye interaction to come ;)

Next chapter will be Lucas waking up! Dun dun DUN! As well as whatever else I see fitting in the chapter :P

See, Lucas does wake up. But don't tell Skye ;)

Reviews are very much appreciated :)

Jelly.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!

So, if you read my "update" for this fic on my profile, you would've seen that I said I would update by the end of this week... I made it! Well, according to my time-zone anyways, so I'm happy :D

Just quickly, a BIG thank you to my reviewers; seriously, I can't believe I'm at three chapters now and you guys DEFINITELY contributed to this great feat :)

Thank you thank you thank you!

Terranovafan

miaparker

flimmer

Alleycat1

Theseriousjedi

and LittleDreamer2

In all honesty, this chapter isn't all that long and in retrospect it doesn't even have that much, plot development wise, but for some _insane _reason I felt it an important process. So HERE is the product of my squeezing the contents of my brains out...

BTW, I do not own Terra Nova. But I do hope to own the DVD box set as soon as it comes out :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It is another two weeks before consciousness begins to stir in Lucas.<p>

The first time, it is like breathing in new life. The process is slow but all senses are in hyper drive and it is all so overwhelming. He can feel sheets, every stitch coarse beneath his fingers. He can smell antiseptic, burning his nostrils and tingling under his scalp. He can hear _everything;_ the hushed though urgent murmurs of conversing individuals, the _tap tap tap_ of shoes across the linoleum floor, and the constant _beep beep_ of _something_, all sounds clashing together, like an escalating storm that gets louder and louder and sends his heart pounding into an erratic frenzy–

Lucas _tries_ to open his eyes. Even the subtle glow of light filtering into his room is too much for him to bear, as if the light is shunning his presence away for all the bad he has done. He closes his eyes once more, the world too much for him to process at this point in time.

* * *

><p>The second time, the reality hit is not as hard. He uses all his mental strength to keep the world at bay, breathing slowly in and out. He takes his time and focuses on one sense; touch. He feels the covers once again, rippling beneath his fingertips. It is not as rough as it was before. He then turns his consciousness to his body. He feels pretty comfortable actually; he must be lying in a bed.<p>

Focusing on the sounds around him, Lucas does not hear anything different from before. The voices are still there. The _tap tap tap_, also present. That incessant beeping pervading his mind is still there too. However, the difference between the two former and the latter is that Lucas knows those sounds. What _is_ that beeping?

Lucas takes a deep breath in through his nose; antiseptic. However, this smell is especially distinct. More natural; not as heady, not as toxic as others he can recall. This recognition brings up memories; an initial physical on his arrival from 2142... Being stitched up after a particularly dangerous research mission... No, it _couldn't_ be.

Lucas opens his eyes. Squinting to limit the amount of light entering his retinas, the man scans his surroundings. He had a hunch before, but seeing everything around him now only confirms his fears. He should've known; the Terra Nova infirmary.

How the _hell_ did he get _here_?

* * *

><p>Lucas swallows thickly in confusion and uncertainty. And for the first time, he realises how dry – how parched – his mouth and throat are, all too suddenly, he realises how absolutely famished he is. It must be <em>weeks<em> since he had something to eat.

But first things first; he _needs_ to get the feeling of sand in his throat _out._ To Lucas' relief, he sees a remote control next to him. Slowly, he inches his stiff arm closer and closer until he is able to grab it with what little strength is left within him. The whole action is agonisingly slow, as if he is moving through wet sand and powerless to get out of it. With a motion that requires the muscles of his entire arm, Lucas presses down on the stiff 'call' button. He knows he's probably already got a death sentence on his head; he may as well get one last drink before his father does the honour.

It takes about a minute or two before a surprised looking intern pops her head in the door frame.

"Water", is all Lucas can manage to say, his voice a desperate, raspy whisper.

The girl's eyes widen at Lucas' ability to communicate. This bed ridden man whose room she's passed many a time and yet, this moment is the first interaction she's had with him. She only nods once and leaves to fulfil his wish.

As Lucas waits as patiently as he can, he allows his mind to wander. That girl... she seemed to be around the same age as Skye. From what little he can recall of Terra Nova back in the early days, they needed all the help they could get. Perhaps Skye was around the infirmary too, doing her part to aid the injured of The Commander's precious colony. Maybe he would get to see her... No – Lucas stops that thought from completely forming. All ties to Skye, fragile though precious to him they were, were severed the moment she shot him in the chest. He knows now, no matter how special he feels their bond is – was – her loyalty would now, and _always_ lie with The Commander.

Now Lucas can feel more emotions stirring; betrayal, hurt, anger... Why did his _father _get to keep Skye's company, her loyalty? It isn't fair.

His father doesn't deserve all he has; he couldn't, _wouldn't_ save his mother. If he were so great, he should've been able to get them both out of Somalia _alive_. If he _really_ loved them as much as he said he did, he would've saved his mother. If he _really_ loved Lucas he wouldn't regard him with so much disappointment and contempt –

"U-um..." Lucas darts his head to his side to find that the young girl is back with a plastic cup of water between her hands, shaking ever so slightly. Lucas sits up and reaches for the cup – his own hands shaking from weeks of disuse - takes it in his hands gingerly, takes a sip at first, then gulps the entire contents as quick as he is able, savouring the cool, soothing feeling sliding down his throat, easing the uncomfortable prickling he's been feeling there since he woke up.

Absentmindedly, his eyes flick to just behind the girl, where the source of that incessant beeping is _finally_ revealed; he is hooked up to a heart monitor. He notes that his heart beats are a little over the average rate, most probably due to his escalating thoughts. Well, at least he knows he's still alive...

"Lucas, so glad to see you're awake."

The voice comes from the direction of the room's entryway, right in Lucas' line of sight had he been facing forward. So absorbed with the task of quenching his thirst, so distracted by his surroundings was he, that he had not noticed the presence of more people in his room. However, the second he hears that voice, that deep, commanding baritone, he knows exactly who it is.

Shooting the young intern an accusatory glare, Lucas then arranges his features into that of sly nonchalance. He takes a deep breath in, looks up with sea green eyes, locks onto ones so much like his own, and stares with a penetrating gaze equal to that of the man standing right in front of him.

"_Father_. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

><p>BAM! what'cha think?<p>

Can you _believe_ this chapter isn't even HALF way through my notes for it? It's actually only two lines worth of "draft" and a LOT shorter than it's supposed to be. This is, in FACT, one of three scenes that are meant to be in this chapter. BUT, this _one_ scene took so annoyingly long that I decided to make it one chapter on its own... Deal with it.

But yeah, NEXT CHAPTER: TAYLOR CONFRONTATION.

_Please_ tell me what you think. Despite the length, I worked pretty hard on this and though it's not particularly plot moving, I like the way it turned out. The process of writing was a pain in my backside but the fruits of my labour are pretty comforting. Please review :)

I know the sentences were _preeetty_ long, but I was going for effect. Did I succeed? Anyways, time to mull over and construct the next chapter! But before that I'ma watch me some "New Girl". I worked through this and DIDN'T procrastinate by watching so I'm itching to get my fix. I think I deserve it :D (I love Nick!)

Just an FYI... If ever you're traipsing around fanfic and wondering if I'll put up a chapter some time, I give updates (kinda) on this fic on my profile; whether I'm working on a chapter or b*tching about how annoying it is to write... Or rather, I intend to :P So if you're curious as to how this fic is moving along, my profile (under all the other random stuff) is where you'll find what you're looking for ;)

ALSO, surfing the net I found pics of the Terra Nova infirmary and my imagination loosely bases this chapter off of them. I'll put up a link on my profile so you know what I'm talking about/where I'm going with this scene :)

Anyways, SORRY for the kinda long AN.

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Just quickly I'd like to say that I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! Dx

Thanks you to my reviewers:

AlexisSalvatore17

TheWater'sChild

Snipps

Flimmer

misty103

MarriBella

miaparker

as well as a MASSIVE thank you to TheWater'sChild for giving me a bit of a nudge to FINALLY get this chapter done. I really needed it =.=

I do not own anything pertaining to _Terra Nova_ or the Lucas/Skye ship, aside from this very slow moving fic! Dx

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Onwards! To Chapter 4 of _Fighting for Redemption_!

* * *

><p>The two men stare off; father and son, good and evil. Lucas sits up straighter, an attempt at cool, confident defiance. While dear old dad stands across from him; stance firm and steely gaze in place. Lucas is the first to break.<p>

"Well, not awake more than five minutes and here you are. Let's get it over with; what the _hell_, am I doing here? I would've rather you left me for _dead_."

Lucas' voice is thick and low. The only indication he has only just woken from his coma. His posture is straight; shoulders back and sure. His eyes a toxic glare; shooting anger and hate at the man who ruined his life's work. If not for the fact that Lucas is still in a hospital bed, it would seem that he holds all the power. And if anyone can pull this off, it is Lucas Taylor. However, _Commander_ Nathaniel Taylor is not one to shy away from a challenge. He stands that much taller; eyes just as intense as his son's.

"Well", The Commander seems to mull over his next words.

"_I_ couldn't care less what would happen to you out there, whether you would have _died_ out in that jungle."

He swallows visibly and Lucas thinks maybe he doesn't completely believe what he says. But he speaks on, seems to watch Lucas more closely, ready for a reaction.

"But someone else thought it in our best interest to find you. Skye Tate."

As if on cue, Lucas' authoritative demeanour is disabled. His face falls, becomes an open book. Has Skye been worried about him? Was it _she_ who found him? Has she been visiting him? Maybe he'll get to see her – talk to her – now that he is finally awake-

"What now son? Have nothing to say?"

There is a mildly triumphant – patronising – spark in The Commander's eyes and Lucas feels as if he holds all the cards. His temper increases incrementally.

"Tell you what", The Commander says, seeming to reassess the situation.

"I've got a lot more important things to be doing than deal with your sorry ass. So, I'll give you a choice; become part of the colony... Or I exile you".

Lucas is shocked out of his anger. Is his father serious? Become _part_ of the colony? The Commander had _just_ said he couldn't care less what happened to him, now he's offering him a home? What is he playing at? Whatever the case, Lucas wants – almost – nothing to do with the colony. And so Lucas plays the only card he has; condescension.

"Dad, you're getting soft here, why don't you just kill me instead? Get it over and done with."

Lucas settles back against his pillows, like a prince on his throne, and as an afterthought he adds,

"Hey, you can even do it in front of the colony. Make an example out of me. Don't try to go up against the _great _Commander Taylor, because _this_ will happen to you."

Lucas gestures to himself, as if presenting his lack of freedom on a platter.

"And give you an audience? I don't think so."

"You're right, wouldn't want to scare the hopeful citizens of Terra Nova, let them see the monstrosity you raised. Because who would want the father of someone who threatened their home as their leader?"

Lucas' voice is stronger, more forceful now. Anger and hate more noticeably heard as volume and temper rise.

"Especially Skye. What are you guys, father-daughter? Does she make you proud? Make you feel like the father you could never be to me?"

The Commander's eyes narrow, as if trying to figure out what Lucas is attempting to do, what emotions he is trying to stir from him.

"Well she's a much better person than you've become. Despite the fact that she _too_ has lost a parent. She dealt with the situation and she moved past it – grew from it – which is a _lot_ more than I can say for you-"

"Skye didn't have a choice!"

"And neither did I!" The Commander's voice booms

"The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can all get on with our lives. I didn't do anything wrong Lucas; I did what I had to do. And if I had the opportunity to save both you _and_ your mother, I would've made that decision in a heartbeat."

Commander Taylor tries to convey earnestness in his tone, though this goes unnoticed by Lucas who is wrapped up in his own feelings of anger and betrayal. He stays silent, glaring daggers at the end of his bed.

After a few minutes, The Commander calms down and collects his thoughts.

"You know what? On second thought, I'll just keep you in the brig. Give you time to cool down and reassess your life Lucas".

"What?" Lucas is pulled from his thoughts, the anger flaring stronger within him.

"You can't do that to me"

"Actually, I can. You are now – officially – my prisoner. And Terra Nova's _first_. So congratulations _son_."

"What the hell Taylor? You can't do this to me! You _hate_ me; you think I'm a disappointment! Why would you wanna keep me around?"

The Commander does not respond, turns around to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going! Seriously Dad, you're not gonna keep me in there. What are you gonna get out of doing that? I am _not_ your prisoner. You have no right!"

Lucas' words stop Taylor in his path, cause him to turn around, look his disappointment of a son straight in the eye.

"And you had no right to take away the hope of all the people trying to make something of themselves here."

Commander Taylor's voice is eerily cool. A hint of realisation flashes through Lucas' eyes. He ignores the comment.

"Oh, and one more thing."

The Commander says, catching Lucas' attention, and turns to the soldiers behind him, not needed until this moment.

"When you move him to the brig, make sure no one sees him. E_specially_ Skye."

Lucas' eyes widen with shock and he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"You'd really lock me up? Take away the freedom of your _son_?"

It sounds like a challenge, as if Lucas has a choice. However, there is also fear; of lost freedom and lost opportunities. A fear of what is to come.

"At least I'll know you'll be safe". The Commander counters, his voice solemn and resolved. There is a hint of sadness in The Commander's eyes. However, this is lost on Lucas who, unsatisfied with the answer ignores his father's comment, glares off to the side. His emotions are reeling and his mind is working in overdrive, trying to figure a way out of this prison.

Commander Taylor walks away; leaving a silent Lucas Taylor behind him, fuming with barely contained anger.

* * *

><p>Skye makes her way up the stairs to the Commander's hut, her heart beats steady though intensified. Ever since they brought Lucas' body back from "outside the gates", she and The Commander had not had a proper conversation. Like the incident had driven a wedge between them. She tries to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She does not succeed.<p>

What does The Commander want?

She comes to the landing, and for a moment she remembers her brief encounters with Lucas. The way he stood so close. It was intimidating, but she stood her ground. The sea green of his eyes – and the emotion behind them – struck her harder now than they did then.

Skye pushes the thoughts from her mind. During her shift the day before she saw that his room was empty. So she resolved that there was no point in reminiscing. No point in remembering someone who, more likely than not, was no longer with them. That _had_ to be what The Commander wanted to talk about. To ask her how she was feeling now that this man, whom she had apparently formed a bond with, was gone. So, bracing for the confrontation, she stands square and sure in front of Commander Taylor's desk.

"Commander, you wanted to see me?"

The Commander, snapping out of his own daze, looks up at Skye intently.

"Skye, yes, I've been waiting for you"

The atmosphere is not especially awkward, but the two stare at each other, both gauging the right way to approach the subject. The Commander speaks first.

"Look, there's no easy way to go about this, so I'll just ask you straight out. What happened between you and Lucas?"

What? This was not exactly what Skye was expecting and she jerks upright like she's just been electrocuted. Confused, she sees no other option but to ask.

"Excuse me?"

The Commander's eyes slant a little, as if trying to judge if Skye is only feigning confusion.

"You and my son", he replies slowly, as if trying to explain something to a small child.

"I know you two must have spent some time together during the Phoenix Group ordeal, I wanna know _what_ exactly."

"Commander, I swear, nothing happened between us." Skye says earnestly. She knows it must have seemed otherwise, but he was too bad a person to really care about.

"Skye, I understand why you might be saying that, but you shot him. Then you get me to send out a search party for him and _after that,_ you sit in his room for _three days straight_. Then you leave without a word and don't come back. Talk to me Skye, what happened?"

There is genuine concern in Commander Taylor's voice; a tone Skye hears only when he is truly worried. She bites her lip, collects her thoughts. Takes a deep breath in, and explains as best she can.

"Commander... I promise you, _nothing _happened between us. I mean, sure, I thought that maybe there was _some_ good in him, but he tried to destroy our home. Yes, I shot him. Because he was going to _kill_ _you._ I couldn't let him do that. I know I asked you if we could search for him because of the colony, but I needed to know if he was alive. I _shot_ him. Flying objects in a shooting range and, on occasion, attacking dinosaurs, yeah, but I've never shot a real human being before. I almost took a life."

Skye takes a deep breath, recollecting her time in the infirmary.

"I had been wondering the same thing you are now. Wondering what I was feeling toward him. So I sat in his room all that time trying to figure it out. I realised that what I was feeling wasn't romantic". Skye's throat constricts uncomfortably at the notion.

"It was guilt and fear at maybe being the one to take a life."

All this time, The Commander has been watching her as she arranged her thoughts into coherent words, analysing her words and her tone. He says nothing for a moment after she is done. After processing he decides to speak.

"So how do you feel now?"

Skye takes in a deep, calming breath.

"I feel like he was a bad person, and I helped protect the colony by shooting him... But maybe... Well it doesn't matter anymore. Now that he's gone."

Skye remembers seeing the empty room. And she believes her words, though that doesn't mean she is any more comfortable with saying that he is... _dead_ just yet. All of a sudden, Skye realises that she has been talking about The Commander's son. Immediately, she feels bad about how she's been speaking about him.

"Oh, Commander, I'm so sorry, I mean no disrespect. I know you loved him, and I _am _sorry for shooting him-"

She tries to say something – anything – that will convey how sorry she is for The Commander's loss, but she only seems to be making it worse. Commander Taylor, ever calm and soothingly, stops her before she humiliates herself any further.

"Skye, it's alright. I understand."

Skye looks up to see the shadow of a smile, small though comforting, on The Commander's face. It is not much though it means the world to Skye and she breaks into a relieved smile of her own. Then she remembers something.

"And how do you feel Commander? Now that he's gone?" Again, her throat constricts at the word.

The Commander pauses for a second, then replies.

"It's probably for the best."

He stares down at his desk, through the glass and further still, through the crown of the T-rex head. He seems in a trance of thought and Skye doesn't think it wise to interrupt by asking him to elaborate. She stands awkwardly, staring around the room, wondering if she should just leave.

"Well I think we're about done here, don't you?"

Skye looks to The Commander to see that he is now relaxed as ever, smiling pleasantly.

"I guess so" Skye exhales a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we had this talk" She adds, realising, as the words leave her mouth, that they are true.

"Me too" The Commander smiles back.

"Now get outa here kid" He says jokingly, and Skye leaves, missing the secret behind his eyes.

* * *

><p>Y'know what sucks about having 247 access to your brain while _not_ having 24/7 access to a computer or even paper and pen? It means that your brain speeds you up _at least_ 20 chapters ahead of what is already written! Yes, you read right folks; I've got QUITE a bit of a plot constructed in my mind here. And I gotta tell ya, it is goooood ;) LOL! See my lame attempt to try and keep you guys interested in my fic?

But in all seriousness, I'm sorry to inform you that I will be putting this fic on TEMPORARY hiatus... Please don't throw smelly and heavy objects at me! *ducks and curls into foetal position* .

I know this is kinda terrible, I mean, I'm really loving writing this fic myself, ya know? Guy's in love with girl, guy tries to woo girl into loving him back and all that, not to give too much away or anything. Though I probably owe it to you guys for delaying so much, which I really am sorry for :( And now that uni's starting and everything, it's difficult to gauge when the next update will be...

But to be honest, my other, _main _reason for putting this on hiatus is lent. Yes, I am Catholic, sue me... Anyways to cut a not so long story short, you can probably expect the next update to be some time in April at the _earliest._ Gosh that's a while away... But yeah, I'm really sorry but I need to do this.

But to possibly placate the situation and tide you over (not really) until the next update, that is, if anyone actually ends up sticking with it, here are some things to expect after hiatus!

- Lucas gets locked up! :O At which point he will, as Commander Taylor suggested he do, reassess his life. What will go through Lucas' mind? Lots of mushy affection for Skye ;) as well as a way of getting out.

- If you didn't realise in the chapter, The Commander purposely kept the information of Lucas' alive-ness from Skye. What does this mean? It means Skye doesn't know he's alive! Why did The Commander do this? To torture his son. But maybe he doesn't completely believe what Skye said and he wants to protect her from Lucas because he thinks it's "probably for the best"... Oooohhh...

- Skye, under the impression that Lucas has "kicked the bucket" will try to move on from the ordeal. Key word; _try_ ;) Therefore, who will she turn to but the one and only Josh Shannon! What will happen between the two in the coming chapters? AND can Skye really see herself starting _something_ with Josh when it would seem that she's just a replacement now that what'sherface is well... dead?

Dun dun duuuun! So much excitement! So much suspense! So much time to go before all is revealed! D: Seriously guys, I'm sad you won't get to read it soon, but when you do! It. Will. Be. Awesome!

So in the meantime please read and review, because I'll need all the encouragement I can get to provide you guys with the BEST Lucas/Skye goodness I can offer you :) All your support, though I won't be able to reply 'til April also, is very much cherished, appreciated and loved. (Not to sound all cheesy or whatever :P But I really do mean it :))

Please read and review!

Much love,

Jelly.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh, I am SO rusty. I posted this up then realised I hadn't written my AN! Which I'm totally entitled to 'cause this chapter is proving to be one frustrating piece of work.

Has anyone noticed that this chapter is LITERALLY one year in the making! Well, that's what you'd kinda gather if you were me and looking at the date. Anyways... Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Lucas lies on the hard cement. His mind as cold and void as the air around him. He breathes in, the memories of this cell pervading his mind like a disease. The last time he was here, <em>he<em> sentenced the prisoners. The last time he was here, they bent to _his_ will. Lucas' hands clench.

Time goes by; seconds, minutes... Days. The four walls caging him from light and life. He loses all concept of time, save for meal times and father visits. The only times he _can_ go by. He feels... Nothing. Completely empty. Now that he has lost everything, what is he to do?

_...Reassess your life Lucas._

Ha! He shouldn't have to. He had it _all_ planned out. Until he got shot in the chest. He shouldn't even be alive anymore. No. He has no life to reassess. Just as this thought latches onto his mind, leaving a bitterness at the back of his throat, seeping into his entire being, he hears the airlock _whoosh_. It sends a ripple of shivers through him. Breaks the silence and his thoughts.

"Son, you've got a bed, why are you on the floor? Might catch your death."

"Not necessarily a bad thing."

And Lucas stands, looks at his father in the doorway; straight posture, guarded expression, though the shadow of hope in his eyes.

"Oh? Didn't know you were partial to death, only that of others."

"_Dad_, to what do I owe the pleasure? You haven't brought food, but you do have something else... I assume this is a leisure visit? Are we gonna spend some quality father-son time together?"

Lucas' head is cocked at a slight angle, voice laced with venomous sarcasm.

"Well I realised you're gonna be in here for a while. Thought I might bring you a couple things to occupy your time."

"Dad, you shouldn't have. You've given me _so much_ already."

Lucas gestures to the meagre items strewn around the cell; a single mattress next to the back wall, with a thin blanket lying haphazardly over it. A table in the centre of the room, steel, solid. Too heavy to be picked up and used as a weapon, should the thought cross Lucas' mind. A constant reminder – metaphor – that he is stuck here, with no foreseeable release. And one set of a change of clothes. One shirt, one pair of pants, socks, and briefs. The contents of Lucas' life.

"What can I say, I like to spoil you".

Commander Taylor gestures for Lucas to sit at the table, taking his own place on the other side. He lays a chess set down between them, and a small, metal tin he sits on the ground, beside his foot. The Commander opens the chess set, starts laying out the pieces. Stops.

"Black or white?"

"Black", is Lucas' reply. He gets white.

The ghost of a chuckle escapes Lucas' throat. Nothing more than a puff of air between his lips. Humourless. Empty.

And so they play.

Lucas is sluggish. The cogs of his mind pushing – with great effort – into gear. Stiff and cold after so long of just, nothing. Though Lucas at his worst is still a force to be reckoned with. His father, of all people, knows this. Words are few and far between. The game goes on. One, then two. Lucas gets in a few good moves; quick, sly. Just like him. But ultimately, Commander Taylor comes out on top. This angers Lucas. Though not to the degree of an angry fit. Of screams and whines like that of a petulant child not getting his way. No. It is a shadow of the emotion.

Lucas has got a brilliant mind. But something always seemed to cloud his judgement. That something was sitting across from him, beating his ass in chess. What was it his father had that he didn't? Did he plan better? According to the two previous games, yes. He always seemed to find a way inside, break down Lucas' defences, attack from within. He looks at his father's black knight, surrounded by his white army. One piece, outnumbered, though seemingly more powerful, more cunning-more elusive, than his whole army put together.

Hmm...

A glance at his father's face tells him he sees the same thing; the end is near. Lucas breathes in, lets it go slowly. Something new is forming in his mind. Ironically, spurred from his father's chess skills.

Lucas studies the board. His father has a counter for each of his defences, ready to attack. All that is required is the signal from inside. The one move from his knight that says _"go". _And he does. The knight takes the queen. Lucas smirks.

"What now son?"

Lucas looks up, his father gazing back with a calculated expression.

"Not much, really"

Lucas' finger hovers over his defenceless king.

"Giving up so easily?"

"Let's call it, picking my battles".

"Hm, because you've done that so well in the past".

Both can see no victory can be won from Lucas. Not today.

"There's no need for that", Commander Taylor gestures to the almost tipped king. He continues.

"Why don't we call it, a humble surrender?" The left side of Lucas' mouth quirks up.

"What an excellent idea".

The white king stands upright once more, unaware of its imminent – potential – demise. What could happen now is anyone's guess.

Commander Taylor stands, stretching his arms, neck, straightens his shirt. He is about to start packing when an outstretched hand comes into view.

"Imprisoned, and yet you still manage to teach me something new".

The Commander looks up to see Lucas smiling, with a hint of _something _forming in the depths of his eyes. He takes the offered hand, shaking it with one, strong, firm grip.

"What are fathers for?"

The Commander packs up and prepares to leave.

"Oh, almost forgot."

He stoops to pick up the tin, sitting innocently on the floor.

"Here." Is the only explanation his son is offered. Lucas opens the tin to reveal thin sticks of white chalk, packed in as many as can fit.

"Perfect" Lucas breathes.

"Hm?"

"Ah, how long have I been in here?"

"Five days" Lucas looks away, thoughtful, calculating.

"Hmm. Thank you, Dad." And Lucas is, truly, for more than just the chalk and game. He looks up, right into his father's eyes, that same expression on his face. Commander Taylor nods once, leaves. And just like that, the cogs in Lucas' mind begin to turn.

* * *

><p>A HUGE ENORMOUS THANK YOU FOR EVERYONES' REVIEWS! Honestly speaking, if I hadn't gotten any, I probably wouldn't even have gotten this far, that's how much your feedback is appreciated. An even BIGGER apology that it took a YEAR for me to update. Seriously, my bad. Anyways, the next chapter is in the works.<p>

A few things I'd like to ask ('cause I'm such a people pleaser) what does everyone wanna see in the next chapter? Well, I've kinda already got the next chapter written-ish out. So I guess I mean in the chapter AFTER the next chapter...

Seriously, tell me! TELL ME! Yeah, I'm a freak. And sleep deprived. And kinda sad 'cause I lost the next chapter! Seriously guys, I was moving the text and I STUPIDLY copied over it! WHO DOES THAT? Anyways, I'm going to go sulk now.

Please review, maybe it'll make me update faster, or at least sooth the pain that comes with losing ones work. *sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! If anyone is actually still reading this. Lol. I'll keep this brief, thank you to EVERYONE for sticking with this story. Thank you especially to last chapter's reviewers (mentos, mayor, and GrungeGirl86), you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. They really did encourage me to get this chapter out ASAP. Sincerest apologies to all for being so late with this chapter and I hope you guys aren't too frustrated/angry/mad about this ridiculously long delay in update but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skye is in the market place, examining all the weird and wonderful things Terra Nova has to offer. It has been almost a week since her talk with Commander Taylor. Life feels very much on its way back to normal. She works at the infirmary, visits her mother, hangs out with her friends – with Josh – does her part in building up the colony. Does her part in building up <em>Terra Nova<em>. Yes, everything is going back to normal.

Except every once in a while, if – when – she loses focus, her mind decides to wander. It finds itself in one particular room in the infirmary. On a tree house platform long since abandoned. Or at The Commander's Hut, overlooking Terra Nova Square.

She finds her mind sifting through the debris of memories – of moments – long since past. Trying to figure out where she went wrong, how she could have altered _something_, in a way that would have prevented Terra Nova's almost-demise. A way she could have stopped an emotional – psychological – breakdown so that a particular _someone_ might still be around. Stopped him, saved him from himself, prevented herself from becoming a _murderer_-

But that chapter of her life is already written and edited. Signed, sealed, delivered and onto the next. She may be a murderer - still her throat constricts at this notion – but she ultimately did the right thing.

She's through with that chapter of her life. And maybe she's lying to herself. A little. But these moments are few and far between, and if someone could see into her mind and confronted her about what they saw, she would deny all of it until the day she died. She told Commander Taylor that she was fine, _over it_. And she would keep telling herself that until she believed it. And maybe even then, she would continue to remind herself – for good measure – so as not to fall into a hole of could have – should have – might have been.

"Hey", a voice almost whispers into her ear, a presence almost leaning into her.

"Woah-hey", Skye turns to see Josh Shannon looking down at her, curious expression on his face. Skye notes that the young man looks older, more mature. The boyish twinkle is gone, replaced instead with a hardened resolve and underlying austerity. The Phoenix invasion has taken its toll; taking a boy and leaving a man.

"You looked kinda lost. Have been for the past week actually, what's up?" Genuine concern comes from the boy-now-a-man. Skye appreciates it, but would rather not have to scramble for a socially acceptable reply.

"Oh, nothing. A lot's happened in the past week it's been kinda hard to process. I'm slow, don't judge me". A poor attempt at a joke but it coaxes a short laugh from her friend.

"Well, I won't be responsible for you if you get left behind on our way out for OTG Duty". He plays along but there's a meaningful look about him.

"That's today?" Skye has definitely lost all concept of time.

"Mhmm, you were the one who volunteered us to The Commander, so don't even think of trying to get out of this".

There is nothing less Skye wants to do than be OTG on this day; this day where she is lost in the haze of her mind and just _cannot_ get her bearings. But there is no other option. Josh is right, she offered her services and she must deliver.

And so they go, today's task; to dig a ditch around the perimeter of Terra Nova. The fence needs reinforcing. The Dinosaurs have been getting restless as of late. As a result of the would-be Phoenix take-over or a shift in weather, no one knew. All The Commander had said on the matter was that the colony needed to be ready for whatever came; dinosaurs or oppressive business groups.

They make their way OTG and Josh tries for light conversation.

"Hot out".

"Yeah, sorry about that", Skye replies.

A mere puff of air escapes Josh and a shadow of a smile quirks the right side of his mouth.

"So, I've been thinking-"

"That's a first", Skye is easing back into reality, into the light and easy banter of adolescence.

"Hey, I've probably been thinking a lot more than you this past week. A second ago you just looked like some kind of statue for sale. How much you reckon I could barter you for?" a smirk from the young man next to her.

"Tch, whatever", is her only reply. Little does Josh know that Skye's thoughts had become an ever-present swirl of chaos since the moment she left The Commander's Hut.

"So, you were thinking..." Skye decides against correcting him, encouraging him instead to continue his efforts at making conversation.

"Well, being the great friend that I am, I was thinking we should hang out tonight".

"Josh, we always hang out".

"Yeah, I know, but I mean, just you and me. Maybe we could get a bite at Boylan's and just, y'know, chill." Josh only receives a look of slight confusion in reply.

"Look Skye, you haven't been yourself, and don't even try to deny it. I've seen the way your housemates have been getting on your nerves, and, to be honest, you haven't been the best company in our humble colony. And that's saying something 'cause Maddy's been _particularly_ annoying lately..."

Skye misses the young man's verbal jab at his sister, only registering the matter-of-fact news of her less than friendly attitude. She retaliates in the only way that has seemed natural as of late.

"So what, did you draw the short straw or something", she replies sarcastically, a sprinkle of annoyance present in her tone.

"No, I actually volunteered. It was pretty noble, if I do say so myself", Josh deflects, just as sarcastic though minus the negativity. Skye turns to Josh and sees the placating smile and genuine concern in his expression.

"We're just worried about you. We voted "no" on the intervention so this is the lesser of two evils." He leans over, almost conspiratorially and whispers,

"I recommend you take it", his mock-solemn tone is coupled by the joking spark in his eyes. Skye's defences are weakened, though not in a bad way. Like a hostile cat, it takes a moment for the sarcastically defensive girl to calm down. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to hang out with Josh. The constant questions and probes from her roommates, not just one, but all of them at once, had been getting on her nerves. It wasn't that she was annoyed at them. Okay, maybe a little. But dealing with one friend at a time might help her fall back into her "real self". And she was starting to think that maybe going back to the way things were wasn't such a bad idea. Pre-Phoenix invasion Skye was fun, easy, _safe_. She shoves Josh away playfully, shoving away also the melancholy that had been taking residence in her mind.

"Okay fine!" She relents and adds with a joking smile, "Just make it worth my time".

The two adolescents realise only then that their conversation has taken them well into the Task-Coordinator's instructions. They have fallen _way_ behind the group and catch only his last words.

"Have fun, and don't forget to stay hydrated", inspiring words. Whatever they may have been.

The two exchange slight grimaces before looking to their fellow task-mates for insight. Everyone appears to be shovelling dirt to add to the already existing ditch on the left side of the fence. So, following suit, the two adolescents grab a shovel each and begin the slow, strenuous dig, creating a perimeter around the Terra Novian gates.

The young woman pierces the soil with her shovel, her mind digging also for the lost pieces of pre-invasion Skye. The longer they are out, the more appealing she finds the concept of being a normal, teenage girl in a prehistoric world. No dramas, and no psychotic geniuses out to destroy her home. Yes, normal. Save for the occasional dinosaur attack. But those, compared to the aforementioned psycho would be a welcome circumstance. A determined and resolved spark takes residence in Skye's heart and mind and she digs at the ground with more vigour, looking forward to her impending hang-out with Josh. So engrossed she is with her task, she only just registers the grumpy sigh from the young man digging beside her.

"Ugh, I still can't believe I let you drag me into this", the young man has paused in his task, wiping the sweat from his brow and leaning heavily on his shovel. His expression as he looks over to Skye accusingly says only one thing, _you owe me_.

Skye laughs, youthful and light.

"Oh, c'mon, a little physical activity never killed anybody", she smiles back, laughter in her eyes. It appears to lighten Josh's mood and coaxes a smile from his own once down-turned face.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you", Skye continues, as if reading the look in his eyes.

"I'll be nice; I won't even get annoyed at the ridiculous way you eat when we hang out tonight". He catches onto the joking insult and turns to her in mock-offence. Though this lasts only a moment before his face breaks into a smile once more.

"There she is", Josh replies, "I was wondering where the old Skye had gone".

The young man turns back to the task at hand, seemingly satisfied with the return of his friend whom he has come to know so well. Skye feels it too and also returns to digging, the spark of excitement igniting within her, like her first day of survival training all over again. Perhaps becoming who she used to be isn't such a bad idea at all.

* * *

><p>So... What did you think? :) Please let me know with a review, I can't say this enough but they help SO much in the chapter constructingwriting/typing/etc. phases of fanfiction. I realise also that this chapter is MAJOR Josh/Skye whatever, but it's also necessary. And really, they're friends, as if there wouldn't be Josh/Skye interaction at SOME POINT in the fic. Next chapter is Josh/Skye "hang out night" so really, this chapter is half a chapter but I honestly couldn't look at this block of text any more. I just wanted to move on =.= I intend to work on this fic more diligently so will be getting onto the next chap. as soon as physically possible. Again, I am so sorry for this delayed chapter but hey, at least there's progress? :) Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Pls :)

Much love,

~ Jelly.


End file.
